Pregnant
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Tiana's pregnant and something needs to be done
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after 'Family.' I own nothing**

Tiana was sitting on the edge of the outdoor section of her restaurant, looking up at the stars and thinking deeply about what Mama Odie had said.

_Pregnant, _she thought to herself. _I'm pregnant. _She sighed. She new she would have to tell Naveen eventually, but she was afraid of how he'd respond. The sound of someone clearing their throat startled her. She turned around, thinking it was one of her chefs and that she was needed in the kitchen. It wasn't one of her chefs; it was the Shadowman. He smiled gently at her.

"Sorry, _chere,_" he said, trying to as nonthreatening as an evil voodoo man could be. "I didn't mean to frighten y'all." If she wasn't standing at the edge she would have backed away from him as he walked over.

"Why are you here?" She demanded. He smiled again.

"I just want to talk," He said walking up next to her. She looked him over cautiously.

"About?" She asked. He sighed and sat down motioning for her to do the same. She sat down and looked at him. He sighed again.

"I know y'all are pregnant," he said. Tiana looked at him in shock.

"How did you..?" She began before pausing. She frowned and looked at him. "It was Mam..." He didn't let her finish.

"I know what y'all are gonna say and stop," he said. "Odie didn't tell me anything. I knew before her." Tiana was stunned,

"How-how did you find out?" She asked. He smiled and motioned towards his shadow. "Shad told me. He can sense these things. He knew you were pregnant that day I got the water." Tiana laughed.

"Is that why you rushed out of there?" She asked, Facilier chuckled nervously.

"He sort-a caught me off guard," he admitted. He looked at Tiana and smiled wickedly. "It's twins," he said. Tiana looked at him, suddenly very mad that he knew more about her pregnancy than she did. She stood up ready to fight him.

"Frankly," she said, "it's none of your business whether or not I'm pregnant." He got to his feet and stood over her; she swallowed. He watched her for a moment before smiling.

"Frankly, darling," he said, "I'd have to agree with you." She looked at him, stunned. "It isn't any of my business whether or not y'all are pregnant," he continued, "but it is _your _business that I know. That's why I'm here, to tell you." He looked up at the sky and sighed. Tiana looked up and wondered if Ray was watching them. "Have you told Naveen yet?" He said at last. Tiana shook her head.

"I don't want to," she said. "I don't know how he'll respond." Facilier nodded and sat back down, his longs legs dangling off the edge of the roof. "I still need to tell the others too." He nodded again and laid down, closing his eyes. Calming down, Tiana sat down next to him. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll tell Naveen," he said. "You can tell Charlotte and her father but I'll tell Naveen for you, if it's ok?" Tiana looked at him.

"And why would you want to do that?" She asked. "What do you gain?" He laughed.

"Do y'all really think I'd pass up the opportuinity to see the look on that playboy's face when he finds out he's a daddy?" Tiana giggled. She looked back up at the stars.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" She asked. He opened his eye and looked at her.

"Now, _chere,_" he said, "I'm not really an expert on that. I don't see why not, if you're anything like your daddy." Tiana nodded then sighed. She looked back at him.

"Why were you at Mama Odie's boat the other day?" She asked him. He hesitated.

"Because I couldn't get to sleep in my own home," he said finally. _And because at the end of the day, I'm just poor frightened sinner, and Odie's the closest thing I have to a caring mother, _he added silently to himself. He was hoping she'd let it go but she didn't.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" She asked. He didn't answer. "I won't tell anyone," she assured him. He sighed.

"Nightmares," he admitted. "Bad ones." He sat up and looked at her. "About the Other Side." Tiana nodded.

"I guess that makes sense," she said. "You seemed pretty frightened when they came for you." He nodded.

"So when do y'all want me to tell Naveen?" He asked, lying back down. Tiana sighed.

"Tomorrow," she said. "You can tell Naveen and I'll go tell Lottie." Facilier nodded and closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow," he said in agreement.

* * *

**So Facilier's having nightmares apparently, but more on that later. Tiana's going to have TWINS!!!! YAY!!! Facilier's not that creepy in this story, but he can't be on all the time :) please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short length. Please review. I own nothing.**

* * *

Tiana walked towards the Shadowman's emporium. She needed him to tell Naveen she was pregnant. She rounded the corner and headed down the alleyway. Stopping in front of the door, she paused, wondering if it would be safer just to tell Naveen herself. Before she had the chance to make up he mind the door opened, revealing Facilier standing right behind it.

"You think too loudly," he said. "I heard y'all coming a mile away." He leaned on his cane and smiled at her. "Y'all don't need to be worried, he said. I'm out of the soul stealing business, now that I don't have the 'Friends' to feed." She shuttered.

"Do you know what to do?" She asked him. He nodded.

"I tell Naveen he knocked y'all up while you tell Big Daddy's little princess," Tiana nodded.

"Although I wouldn't have phrased it quite like that," she said. Facilier laughed.

"Let's get this over with," he said. "The more time I take talking to your husband is the more time I spend not working." He paused for a moment then smiled. "Tell you what, if I do this for you how about you cook me a meal, a full one, for free." Tiana laughed.

"Is that all?" She asked. He shrugged and headed off to go talk to Naveen.

Facilier didn't finding the prince. Naveen was at his wife's restaurant, as was expected. The trouble would come when Facilier tried to talk to him. For obvious reasons, the prince was wary of him. Facilier walked into the establishment and headed straight for a waiter.

"Excuse me," he said to the frightened man, "do y'all know where I can find Prince Naveen?" The waiter didn't speak, merely nodding and pointing towards the kitchen doors. Facilier walked away and headed towards where Naveen. His task would be more effective if he could get the prince alone. Sighing he pushed open the door. Naveen was in there, apparently mincing mushrooms. Facilier sighed and walked over. Naveen turned and held the knife out in defense. Facilier pushed it to the side lazily.

"Come on, playboy, we all know you don't have it in you." Naveen looked at him warily.

"Why are you here?" Naveen asked.

"I need to talk to you," Facilier explained. "Alone. Preferably on the roof." Naveen didn't seem convinced. Facilier sighed again. "I'll be on the roof."

Facilier waited for about ten minutes for Naveen to finally join him.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked the witch doctor.

"It's about your wife," Facilier replied. Naveen tensed.

"If you've done anything to her," the prince threatened. Facilier raised his hands in mock defense.

"I haven't done anything," he said, before adding with a grin. "But you sure have."

"What do mean?" Naveen asked confused. Facilier smiled again.

"Tiana wanted me to tell you," he said. "That she's pregnant. Y'all are gonna have a baby. Or rather, two babies." Naveen paled and looked as if he was going to faint. In fact, he did.

* * *

**Once more, sorry its so short. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. I own nothing. Sorry It's short, I really should have combined this with the last chapter.**

Facilier stood there waiting for Naveen to wake up. Eventually he did. Facilier helped the prince get to his feet. Naveen started pacing immediatly.

"How could this have happened?" He asked, begining to panic. Facilier smiled.

"Come now, Playboy," he said slyly. "Surely y'all know about _that._" Naveen turned and glared at the witch doctor.

"I didn't mean that!" He said. "I meant how could I be a father. I can barely take care of myself!" He sat down and burried his face in his hands. "What should I do?" Facilier sighed.

"Why does everyone think I'm an expert on these things?" He asked annoyed. "Y'all gonna stay with her?" Naveen looked up.

"Who?" He asked.

"Tiana," Facilier replied simply. Naveen looked shocked.

"Of course!" He said. Facilier nodded.

"Then you're already better than my dad," he said. Naveen looked at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry?" He said uncertain. Facilier sat down next to him.

"Don't be," he said. "I never met him." He laughed bitterly, then looked at Naveen. "Y'all will do fine. They already have Tiana to be the stern parent, y'all can be the fun one." Naveen nodded, seemingly convinced. Facilier stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have actual work to do." He pulled out his powder and disappeared.

* * *

**Like I said, sorry it's so short. I might combine it with chapter two; that was my original plan. If you see a typo tell me where, it helps me edit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter of this story. Own nothing, please review.**

Tiana walked down the street, returning from telling Big Daddy, her mom and Lottie she was pregnant. And, needless to say, she was tired. As she walked down the street she noticed Facilier leaning against a wall, shuffling his deck. Sighing, she walked over to him.

"How'd it go with Naveen?" She asked. He laughed.

"He fainted," he said. "Then when he got back up he asked if I thought he'd make a good dad."

"What did you tell him?" Tiana asked.

"That since he's sticking around he's already a better parent than my old man," he pulled a card out of the deck and looked at it. "Now I got a question for y'all, chere. What are you gonna tell the kids about me?" Tiana looked at him for a moment. Finally she spoke.

"I'm going to tell them the truth," she said. "I'm going to tell them you're a no good conman who can't be trusted. I'll tell them how you only care about yourself and that you're a cold hearted monster." He looked at her for a moment then went back to his cards.

"Really?" He asked. "Monster?"

"You've been called that before," Tiana said bluntly. He nodded.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," he mumbled.

"What?" Tiana asked, not hearing him. He shook his head.

"Nothing, chere," he said. He straightened up and started to walk away. "Nothing at all."


End file.
